


Sashay! Shantay! Panther on the runway

by TifaSugarEng (tifasugar)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Background Relationships, Bisexual Jean Kirstein, Drag Queen Marco, Eremin - Freeform, It will resolve eventually, Lots of Music, M/M, No Homo Jean Kirstein, Power Bottom Marco Bott, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unresolved Sexual Tension, but - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tifasugar/pseuds/TifaSugarEng
Summary: Jean POV"Mr. Kirstein there's a hard package waiting for you at the reception” He shut his tired eyes with long sight, trying not to snap at Sasha, “or should I say a thick bulge?”“For fuck’s sake, shut it” Pushing her away he walked towards the office reception, trying to ignore the shit-eating grin from Eren and Connie.Sasha sat down at the messy, full of candy wrappers front desk with that tiny smirk of hers, looking from Jean to the delivery boy. Marco stood there with the renowned package in his hands, staring at the tag but clearly with his head in the clouds."In which Jean is sure of being straight until a stripper, who happens to be the delivery boy in drag, made him question himself.
Relationships: Marco Bott/Jean Kirstein
Comments: 18
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'll upload the next chapter soon ;)
> 
> Also, you can listen to this [play list](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3KK3EdcXVhcx6s9LUfAgNF?si=6zmDX1_kSZ-njEsI3Wmosg) while reading.  
> The songs in this fic are in there! 
> 
> Happy Birthday, Jean! ♥

Contracts, payslips, contracts, payslips…

Jean yawned after sipping from his lukewarm coffee, placing it on the stolen coaster from a nameless bar. He licked the excess of sugar over his lips, rubbing a hand against his tired eyes, staring blankly at the computer screen. He hated his job, _so much_. And he was certainly not in the mood to stan the fake arousal in his friend’s voice, almost moaning into his ear.

“Mr. Kirstein there's a _hard_ package waiting for you at the reception” He shut his tired eyes with long sight, trying not to snap at Sasha, “or should I say a thick bulge?”

“For fuck’s sake, shut it” Pushing her away he walked towards the office reception, trying to ignore the shit-eating grin from Eren and Connie.

Sasha sat down at the messy, full of candy wrappers front desk with that tiny smirk of hers, looking from Jean to the delivery boy. Marco stood there with the renowned package _in his hands_ , staring at the tag but clearly with his head in the clouds. As soon as he noticed Jean, he raised his huge, deep brown eyes towards him, his candid smile rising full cheeks even when having the most chiseled jaw he ever saw. He bit his full lower lip slightly just before talking.

“Do you have a deal with Amazon? At this rate the company will make benefits just from your purchases” he joked, offering the parcel to him.

“Hmmm” was his usual answer, his attention focused on his huge, freckled hands. He signed in the tiny device and nodded to him, “thanks, Marco”.

“Have a nice afternoon”, he sweetly wished, stealing candy from Sasha while winking at her. Right before the elevator doors closed, he put the candy on his mouth slowly, a soft smile directed to Jean.

He felt agitated for some reason, Sasha's giggles annoying as always, making him blush just because… _why? why am I blushing?_

“When do you plan to ask him out?” the question startled him, clicking his tongue with a growl and looking away in embarrassment.

“I’m not into guys, I’ve told you”

“Yeah, and I hate candies” he stuffed her mouth with them, which wasn’t an impediment for her to keep talking, “we will if you don’t, he’s so cute and nice! And he knows how to cook, a good catch, just saying”

“Give me a fucking break, can a man be kind to another without being gay?”

“It’s not being kind, it’s _the way_ you look at him” she pointed at his face in circles, still giggling, “I can recognize hunger when I see it and you are starving, mister”

He just wasn’t in the mood so he took his package, went back to his desk and tried to focus on work. No one would believe him anyway, it was useless to waste energy on his friends. But still, he didn’t get why the three of them were so adamant about his homosexuality.

He just wasn’t into men.

Yeah, Marco was beautiful but it didn’t mean he would suck his cock, right? _Right?_ But he must be thick down there, even with those sweet manners he radiated big dick energy, it wouldn’t fit anyway, Jean wasn’t skilled enough. And well, maybe the guy was just nice, maybe he had no interest in him in that way whatsoever, _right?_ Maybe he wasn’t into cock sucking from a guy, less from him. He was sure he could do it just fine, the gag reflex was the problem especially if Marco was as big as he im—

“Where are you, Jeanbo?” a hand in front of his eyes made him snap out of his train of thought, inhaling deeply under the deep blush on his cheeks.

“Nowhere, get lost, Jaeger”

He cleared his throat, ignoring his friends' chuckles.

Telling himself once more that he didn’t have a thing for the delivery guy.

The confused frown on Jean's face only worsened the second he got off the taxi. He wasn't really sure to whom this birthday gift was, him or his friends. They were _waaaay_ too hyped, too excited, ignoring his request for a quiet birthday party.

The group dragged him to a part of the city not at all frequented by them. Pubs, party locals, striptease clubs… anything you can imagine and more related to nightlife. People were _too loud,_ in thin clothes and a bit tipsy. The smell of tobacco, alcohol and _more_ filling the cold night air, smoke reflecting neon lights.

A headache was assured.

And his friends? They weren't just pulling from his arms, pushing his back and hugging him in strange ways while walking. They also were singing/screaming _‘for he's a really good fellow’_ along the way. And the more annoyed he got, the more they enjoyed.

They pushed him into a local called _'Surrender'_ or something like that. The ink-black outside walls matched with the poorly lighted inside. His eyes had to adjust to the scarce illumination here and there, realizing that its clientele was made of men and, _yeah that was a girl_ _doing a pole dance_. Almost naked.

"WHAT THE F—"

"Jean, my dude" Eren squeezed his shoulders, talking to him from behind, almost yelling over the loud music, "you won't regret this. Believe me just this time"

A grunt was his answer, sitting where they had a reservation _right in front of the fucking stage._

The red-headed finished her show, collecting her money and throwing kisses here and there. A loud voice announced the next artist and a _tiny_ blonde came out when Britney Spears’ _Slave for You_ blasted from the loudspeakers.

And well, he just couldn’t take away his eyes from… _what was her name again?_ She looked like a teenager and he hoped she wasn’t. She ripped a piece of clothing and Jean looked away with a loud “WOW” and a deep blush.

Connie and Sasha cheered loud and Eren stared at the girl, lips half-opened and knuckles white, hands closed on his lap. The patrons around her were loud, some of them trying to touch but she was skilled in avoiding them, lifting herself from the pole to slip right to the floor.

It was straight down filthy and even when he could appreciate the beauty of the performance, he felt uncomfortable. A waitress appeared out of the blue carrying a tray full of shots. Sasha thanked her, taking one and waiting for the rest to do the same.

They had to shake Eren back to reality, the guy a hundred percent focused on the girl winking at him, curling her lips in a sweet smile just for him. His green eyes opened wide and his cheeks burnt from the interaction, swallowing his shot in one go, coughing right after.

The situation made them laugh, toasting to drink their shots as well.

 _Petite Amore,_ that was her name, left after the second shot in a cute little race to the exit in high heels.

He choked on air when the next woman came into stage and the lights went on right over her, _‘Gina Jinae’_ , the complete opposite from what they just saw.

Tall and strong, she stood in an elegant two pieces suit, black hair combed into a bun at the back of her head. Under the slacks, strong thighs made their way to stand by the pole, right in front of a perplexed Jean. 

Those shoulders were wide, those lips were thick, and those boobs were too perfect to be real.

 _Dangerous Woman_ by Ariana Grande started to play and a dim blue light reflected on shiny huge eyes, staring directly at him from above. Her hand moved from hip to toe, hooking an ankle on the pole to spin around it, rounded and full ass filling those trousers just _right_ ,

She flowed with the music, fast but soft moves until she placed herself behind the pole, grabbing it with both hands. She pulled her legs up, always staring into his eyes, half a smirk on those crimson lips. Connie said something but it was like his head was underwater.

She fell to the floor only to get up slowly, hips high, and after some sensual rolls of her body against the metal, she pulled down her jacket to reveal a white tight shirt, sleeves rolled up her strong arms. She jumped on the pole, placing herself upside down in a tremendous exhibition of strength.

“Crush me, please” He murmured, hearing Sasha laugh over the loud music and the thundering of his own heart. 

After the shirt, yanking it open while licking her lips, the trousers followed suit. Jean crossed his legs, an uncomfortable erection tenting his trousers, wanting this woman so much, her strong hands on him, her tight muscles. 

And then she fell on the floor, looking at him, bouncing her ass up and down covered just in a red bodysuit that fitted like a second skin. Jean rubbed his mouth, hiding a groan because she winked at him while going up again, pulling from what kept her hair up in the bun.

It fell like a black ink cascade over her shoulders and back, wild flames burning inside him, an intense need of smelling it, her neck, the freckled skin shining under the dim lights. She rolled on the floor, lifting her legs to give Jean a full view of ass and the back of her tighs.

She peeked from between them, throwing a kiss, caressing the latches of her suspender belt, getting up to make a final and complicated demonstration on the pole. 

At the end of the show, Jean couldn’t move, stand or cheer. He was nailed to the chair, too aroused to do anything but staring at people throwing money at her, at Sasha handing her a bright pink card, pointing at Jean.

And that sweet smile dedicated to the other girl made him frown because it was so, so familiar and yet so new, and _omg she’s so beautiful._

“Come on, Jeanbo, your show is waiting!!” Connie pulled from his arm, trying to make him move.

“Wait, what? What show?” He finally obliged, a bit curious but still affected by the show from hips down.

“We’ve paid for it already, so move to the booth, man!” Eren raised a glass of alcohol in his direction. 

Suspicious. Way too suspicious.

 _Whatever,_ it was his birthday and it looked like some kind of present, it couldn't be that bad, right?

Connie and Sasha lead him to the back of the pub where some thick curtains fell heavy from ceiling to floor, whatever they hid guarded by two blonde giants. 

"Excuse me," his friend said, holding up another bright pink ticket, "private dance for our boy?" 

"Privat—" Connie covered his mouth, giggling and pushing Jean into the opening the bouncer made pulling from the closed curtain.

"Sit down. No touching. No moving unless she says otherwise, am I clear?" He warned before letting go of the heavy fabric, leaving the birthday boy alone in the room.

Jean sat on the only piece of furniture, a soft sofa for two. His sweaty hands closed over jumping knees, taking a deep breath in a desperate measure to _calm the fuck down_. 

But nothing could prepare him enough to see her from up close.

She got into the room in that crimson piece she wore on the stage, chin up and the ghost of a smile on those lips that'd hunt him forever. 

"Happy Birthday, Jean" her voice was velvet, warm and soft, and _oh_ they way words twisted in her mouth, the sway of hips, those high boots shortening the distance between them.

"Thank you" His weak voice made her giggle and he… _he was so lost._

Jean stared at that beautiful face framed by thick black locks of long hair, a hand reaching for his chest, pushing him until his back hit the couch. 

"Can I touch you, sweetheart?" Jean nodded, beyond words now that cluster of freckles painted every inch of visible flesh under the brighter light.

She sauntered around the sofa, her fingers never leaving his chest, her steps following the rhythm of _Nasty Naughty Boy_ by Christina Aguilera, playing inside the private room. Her smooth movements and light touches stirred a deep desire inside of him, similar to that desperation from when he was a teenager.

Her perfume filled Jean's nose and mouth, trapping him, surrounding him, closing his eyes and turning his nose to inhale deeper. 

"Fuck, you smell so good" the confession slipped through his lips, a gasp lifting his chest by the woman's hands caressing from shoulders to pectorals.

"Hmm, glad you like it" Her deep, honeyed voice whispered into his ear awoke his skin, words going straight to his dick, "I'm not usually keen on how my customers smell but you happen to be an exception"

Nails scratched from the sides of his belly upwards, catching on his nipples and taking the air out of his lungs. 

_“Hush now, don't say a word, I'm gonna give you what you deserve”_ Those lyrics, whispered by her lips, made his blood boil, "Are we that sensitive or is it just me?" She placed herself again in front of him, hands roaming over her curves, hips, boobs, neck, lifting her hair, staring at him from above. 

_Please, step on me._

Her hands traveled down and so did she, kneeling on the carpet, touching lightly Jean's knees. He opened them, no resistance whatsoever, drowning in the passion burning behind brown embers under long eyelashes and a winged eyeliner surrounded by golden glitter.

"I've got your attention since I came out on the stage, and I've got to admit that it pleases me" Her huge hands pressed down his legs, the massive muscles of her arms tensing, and he wanted to be crushed without mercy on a bed, on the floor, on that very same sofa. 

They caressed up his thighs, and her eyes flicked from his eyes to his crotch, lips curling in a dangerous grin. Everywhere she stroked marked Jean forever, lingering touches that left him waiting for more.

"My, my" her hands fondled hips, stomach, chest, climbing over him, straddling his lap and hovering over the tent in his pants, "Look at that, I'm flattered" 

"There's no woman like you, I've never, in my life, seen someone so…" His nails dig in the armrest, gaze drinking every part of her body, mouth dry and heart on his throat.

"Do you wanna touch?" She didn't wait for an answer grabbing his hands, pink tongue lifting her upper lip to bite the lower right after.

She placed his hands over the latches of her suspender belt, moving them over freckles, lace, and smooth satin. Jean's long fingers held tight on her waist, not at all slim but strong, ripped muscles tensing under his touches.

 _Fuck_ , he wanted to see it all, touch it all, kiss, bite and lick it all. Her body swayed over his never touching his crotch, a palm above him. "The way you look at me…" She seemed out of breath, a beautiful blush covering her cheeks.

"I want you" Jean couldn't stop biting his lips staring at her collar bones, mimicking what his mouth wanted to do to the stripper. She hovered over him, her hands resting on the back of the sofa at the sides of ash-blond hair.

"Baby" her hair fell like a curtain hiding them both, eyes flicking from his golden eyes to his lips, "I bet it'd feel so good to be in your arms"

Her eyes were pure darkness, lowering her face until their breaths mixed in shared pants, lips grazing softly in a silent promise.

"Gina, time’s up" the bouncer’s voice broke the moment, stealing her away. And if Jean knew better, he could swear there was reluctance in her movements when she pulled away from him walking backward.

"See you soon, birthday boy"

His goodbye came out too late, rubbing his face with both hands, a pained groan filling the room. 

He stood after a long minute, coming out from the room to his friends' cheers and whistles. Red in the cheeks, he made dismissive gestures with his hands.

"How did you like your present?" Connie bounced his eyebrows, tipsy, nudging Sasha.

"It was... thanks" A shy smile curled his lips, pushing Sasha back when she hit him hard.

"It's a pity Marco is not with us to celebrate, right?" Eren said, watching him. Jean clicked his tongue, accepting the alcohol a waitress handled him.

"Why the fuck would he come to this shithole?" Connie gasped loud and Eren threw his head back, an annoying "HA" followed by clapping and Sasha's laughter.

"Told you so!" Eren said to his friends.

"What?" Jean asked, completely lost.

"Whatever, so _details"_ Sasha made grabby hands, an evil expression on her face.

He refused to spill any detail, it was for him and him only, a sweet memory to bring back a few hours later in the loneliness of his bedroom.

And even when he spent the rest of the night looking for Gina, he didn't see her again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's one more chapter cause from now on? It all gets really nsfw  
> And this one is 2000 longer than I expected, so...

“Earth calling Jean, helloooooo” Eren shook his hand in front of Jean’s eyes, snapping him from memories of sweet, warm vanilla.

“Too early to deal with you, let me be” His eyes focused on the empty excel table waiting to be filled with rows of numbers and names.

“Early my ass! It’s 13:56 man, we’re off to have lunch  _ aaaand _ after insisting on it for a while, Marco is going to join us.” Jean stood, growling at Eren in annoyance and huffing his way to the reception.

As if he hasn’t got enough with the freckles that already flooded his thoughts...

Sunday, Monday, Tuesday, and Wednesday morning were filled with full lips, hips, freckled skin, umber eyes, and black hair. Sighs followed him everywhere he went, obsessed with a stranger, too coward to try anything with someone like her. Out of her league and universe. She was simply too much, the most beautiful human being.

And he touched himself  _ a lot _ thinking about her. His libido went out of control, intoxicated by the magic of her dance, her strength, her  _ voice. _ Jean knew he could go to the club again but then…  _ what? _ Watch her from afar? Paying for another private session?

It would make things harder for him as if they weren’t  _ hard enough already. _

Chuckling at his own joke, he crossed the door to the reception, Sasha giggling happily while the delivery boy leaned on the counter. His eyes landed on him and the man straightened his back, averting his gaze. 

That was strange, to say the least, but he felt so psychologically drained he didn't have enough energy to care. 

A new face, some short and fair guy standing right next to Marco, smiled at him. “Hi, I’m Armin, Marco’s friend” he shook his hand and Eren’s, Connie appearing right after to greet them both.

They made their way to the restaurant, Jean listening to their idle talk and barely paying attention. He checked twitter timeline while walking and once in the restaurant he sat at the end of the table, in front of Marco and beside a very stiff Eren.

“You ok?” Eren threw a side glance at him, nodding curtly. 

After getting their drinks and the menus, Marco slid his phone in Jean’s direction, some text showing on the screen. Jean sent a questioning look his way but took it nonetheless.

> _> Eren has a crush on Armin, the whole lunch thing was Eren’s idea._

Jean grinned and wrote back.

> _ > I’m sorry for your friend. _

He pretended to be interested in his friends' conversation, focusing on Marco’s soft chuckles instead right before he got the phone back.

> _ >Don’t say anything but Armin’s kinda into him as well _

Marco made that cute sound once more at his grimace. Holding up the phone, Jean took a peek at the black-haired man, leaning his chin on the palm of his huge hand and paying real attention to the conversation.

> _ >Why are we talking like this, wouldn’t it be easier to exchange numbers? _

“Hey, hey I wanna know the secret too” Sasha tried to take the phone from Jean’s hands but Marco was faster, leaning forward to snatch it giving excu— 

_ Oh, he smells like warm vanilla. _

Jean snapped his head up to sniff, opening his suddenly closed eyes to look into Marco’s face, searching, finding… 

His heart jumped to his throat when freckles, full lips, and umber eyes stared at him in confusion mixed with slight embarrassment. “Are you ok?” He whispered.

“Do you have a sister or something?” At Jean's question,  Marco’s eyebrows hid behind his bangs, displeasure blended with astonishment changing his otherwise kind expression. 

“Are you for real?” He said, palm facing down between them.

“What?”

“I _can’t_ believe you…” Sasha said

“DUDE” Connie screamed

“What, WHAT?!” Unaware of the reason why they seemed so outraged, Jean lifted his palms facing up, “what’s goi—”

“So, in these four days of non-stop fantasizing with Gina, Marco didn’t cross your mind? Not once?” Connie’s half-smile was annoying, making him feel dumb and the worst part was not knowing why.

“Can you plea—”

“Ok, listen, lemme make this easier for you” Sasha leaned on the table with both arms, crossing them “Why did you ask Marco about his sister?” 

“Cause he looks like…” Jean stared at him, moving a hand in his direction, “just look at him! Are you all feeling offended cause I wanna hook up with his sister?”

“I don’t have a sister” Marco sighed, “what I  _ do  _ have is tons of make-up, wigs, and dancing skills”

“Hah, ok, nice one. So, what’s her name? Cause I don’t think she’s called Gina Ji—

“No, she’s not. That’s my stage name” Jean stared. And stared. Everyone went silent and Marco leaned forward, licking his lips. “Maybe the light is too bright and Christina Aguilera isn't singing in the back but you sure recognized that perfume you like so much, didn’t you?”

And then he saw.

He saw the lips.

The eyes.

The freckles.

The danger in that smile.

Jean stood up abruptly, face aflame and deep embarrassment pulling from his stomach. He excused himself grabbing his jacket, hastily walking outside the restaurant. He heard some of them calling his name but it was too much.

Some steps away from the door, someone pulled from his arm.

“Jean!” Sasha tried to stop him, standing in his way when he refused to stop, “Hey, listen to me”.

“You knew. You knew this whole time, from the beginning” Jean’s body vibrated in anger, cheeks burning from mortification, “have you laughed enough at me? Was it funny? Are you done?”

“It  _ was  _ funny bu—”

“Fuck you” He pushed his friend aside, angry steps leading the way.

“Hey!! Fuck  _ you _ , asshole! We were doing you a favor!”

“WELL, NEXT TIME MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!” 

He wasn’t stopping, not now, not ever. He needed to flee out of town. He needed a hole to get into and never come out. He wasn’t ordering from Amazon ever again, maybe he should change jobs, his phone… His  _ ringing _ phone inside his trousers. He pulled it out to see an unknown number.

“What” He barked.

“First of all, I didn’t do anything to make you that upset, so calm the fuck down” It was Marco. His steps faltered but he didn’t stop still.

“What do you want?” He heard a sigh, a sniff, silence from the other side. Maybe Marco was alone.

“I don’t know. It didn’t feel right the way you left”

“No, it didn’t. But the other night you… I said some stuff that I… I don’t, I can’t face you just like that so don’t expect me to”

“I understand, I’m sorry. I thought you knew.”

Jean stopped on his tracks, leaning his back on the nearest wall to pull from his hair in frustration. A mortified groan rumbled on his chest, staring at the sky, placing a hand over his beating heart.

“I didn’t” His voice came out so softly he feared maybe Marco didn’t hear, “I thought you were some goddess or something, not the fucking delivery boy”

“Sorry for being a man?”

“It’s not that, it’s just, my friends are always playing matchmaker and suggesting I have a thing for you, and then they set this whole striptease thing up without telling me, confusing me and I ju—”

“I don’t think we should talk about this on the phone” Jean took a deep breath, nodding, “go to the strip club on Friday evening, at half-past eight. I’ll be waiting for you at the door, ok?”

“I don’t know…”

“I’ll be there and I’ll wait until nine. Then, I gotta get inside to get ready for work. Do what it feels right, Jean. I…" The pain and hesitation in his voice hurt him, "I hope to see you soon.”

Jean stared at his phone, sighing. 

For now, he walked home with a shower and a nap in mind. He’d figure out later what to do but right at that moment, his mind was all over the place.

Fuck his friends.

Fuck his birthday.

And fuck his confusing sexuality.

***

He tried to stay mad and he succeeded at first, but Sasha was one insistent motherfucker. She bought him food, warm tea, she even made him some stupid drawings asking forgiveness. 

_ And those sad puppy eyes. _

"I fucking hate your guts, you manipulative bitch" he muttered, ruffling her hair and giving up that very same Friday morning before leaving.

"I knew you wouldn't stay mad forever, I love you too" She hugged his waist maybe a bit too tightly.

“Soooo are we worthy of your forgiveness as well?” Connie slid by right next to him, faking a saccharine smile. Jean pushed his face away, noticing Eren’s distraction in favor of his phone.

“Hey, who are you talking to?” Even when his green eyes took a brief look at him, Jean felt ignored, “Unless you are talking to Armin do not dare to ignore me, Jaeger”.

“Uh?” If that creeping blush wasn’t enough evidence of how accurately he hit the nail on the head, Eren shoved the phone inside his pocket, “what, what do you want? Are you talking to us again?”

“Oh, oh, do you have a date tonight?” Sasha’s interest jumped from one friend to another, trying to get information from a stuttering Eren. 

He just couldn’t be upset with them because yeah, the whole thing was embarrassing  _ as fuck _ but if it weren’t for them, he wouldn’t have discovered that side of the delivery boy. He wouldn't have been this nervous because of their meeting later.

Nervousness closed his stomach, leaving his lunch almost intact. He tried, (in vain), to take a nap on the couch but his mind was too full of freckles, female lips, male smiles, confused and desperate for more of this amazing person.

They didn’t talk again after the restaurant and it was tempting, but Jean didn’t want to push and things were really awkward as they were. Talking to him could make things worse, and he wasn’t ready for that. 

So, he took a shower, put on some jeans, a basic black t-shirt, his favorite leather jacket, and took a bus up to the local. All the possible scenarios played in his mind during the entire way, good and bad results twisting his guts, tensing his muscles, making him sweat.

After three long and deep breaths, he walked from the bus stop to the black building, eyes fixed on the ground and hands buried deep inside his pockets.  “I guess it’s a good thing if you came,” His smile wobbled as soon as those chocolate eyes found his, nodding, “don’t stay there, come on”

Marco got inside the building, waving at his coworkers who were also getting ready for the night. Jean tried to make himself as tiny as possible, hands still in his pockets, shoulders and head slumped down following Marco’s steps. 

“Oh, Jean, hi” He looked up at the familiar voice, relieved to see it was just Armin full-on makeup, a long blonde wig in his hands, “You’re here soon!”

“Marco told me to come, I don’t even know what I’m doing here!” A rush of panic made his hair stand and he turned to the freckled boy, “I hope you’re not thinking about making me go out in drag cause I know shit about dancing or performing and I’d be fucking hideous.”

“Oh, no, it’s not that” Marco laughed it off with a wave of his hand, “and I beg to differ! Your sharp eyes would look amazing under black eyeliner. Hope you let me try it some time”

Jean blushed to the tips of his ears, averting his gaze from that obvious flirting of his. Marco moved around, grabbing things to finally sit at a dressing table. He looked at Jean through the mirror, tilting his head in the direction of an empty chair by his side.  Jean sat following the movement of huge freckled hands pulling out products from a vanity kit. A soft, sweet scent similar to talcum powder and flowers surrounded him. 

“What are you thinking about?” Marco asked, his bangs pulled back by a white headband, kitten ears decorating it.  _ He’s so fucking cute. _

“It smells nice” The tiniest smile pulled from his full lips, eyes still on the mirror and focused on the cream over his skin, “I’m also confused, and embarrassed, to be honest.”

“Why is that?” That voice was similar to the one in his memories of Gina, not quite the same. Their voices were low, sharing a private conversation.

“Right now I see Marco” Jean squeezed his own arms, crossed in front of his chest, “but I know that as soon as you put all that on, I’ll see Gina. And I am confused.”

Silence followed his words for a couple of seconds that felt like endless minutes. He dared to take a glimpse at Marco, just to find a neutral expression on his face. He was about to beg him to say something when Marco parted his lips.

“I’m Marco, a cis, gay man, but as you said, as soon as I get in here I’m Gina, a woman. And I guess your confusion comes because you feel attracted to Gina but not to Marco” That nonchalance in his tone confused Jean even more, and he shook his head biting his lips.

“No, I… I mean yes, I  _ am  _ attracted to Gina, but, I don’t know, I look at you right now and I’m thinking how, uhm, cute—yeah, you  _ are  _ cute.” Jean’s flight or fight response provoked the burning blush tinting his cheeks, neck, whole face and existence. 

“Have you ever had a boyfriend?” Marco stared at the eye shadow palette in his hands, dust of pink under his freckles that didn’t come from makeup.

“No. Marco, you are the first man that made me feel… things” he muttered. The other man chuckled softly.

“ _ You  _ are the one who’s cute” he purred.

Dexterous hands smeared several shadows of purple dust over his lids, tiny hints of white and deep black eyeliner. His eyelashes looked amazing after the mascara and Jean stared in awe the whole time. Marco turned at him, the deep brown of his eyes dazzling along with the makeup

“See?” Marco’s finger pushed from Jean’s chin up, closing his mouth, “cute.”

“You should be illegal or something, you-you shouldn’t be allowed to be  _ this _ cute and sexy as a man  _ and _ as a woman” Jean knew he sounded borderline angry, but it was his frustration talking for him.

“That’s the magic of drag, baby.”

_ Baby.  _

_ Fuck... _

He shut his mouth and just looked at him finishing his transformation. Marco taught him the wonders of padding —not in his ass, that was all Marco and  _ ohmyfuckingod—,  _ fake boobs and the painful art of tucking.

“And what if you get a boner?” Jean stared where his cock should be, watching something so similar to a cis female body under his leotards it was scary.

“I try not to, usually it isn't even an issue but sometimes it’s a bit hard” Marco winked turning around, “pun intended. Would you zip it, please?”

Jean stood, pulling up from the zipper at his back until it rested under Marco’s nape. He turned around, slightly taller than Jean and gorgeous. And close, so close he saw tiny freckles between the bigger ones, the pink inside his lips, the slow movement of Marco’s tongue tip over his teeth and upper lip.

“Are you going to watch my performance?” Now  _ that _ was Gina’s voice. Jean swallowed, gaze flicking from lips to eyes and back, hot all over. He nodded. “Then you better sit on the same very spot as the last time, if you don’t hurry, someone will take your place.”

He wanted to leave.

He wanted to stay.

To kiss her. Him. Whatever.

Marco sighed and his sweet breath caressed his lips, turning around slowly to spray vanilla perfume on his neck “see you later, Jean”

***

His thumb gathered the sweat over his cold glass, impatience making him shift restless on the chair. The  _ person _ on the stage was attractive, someone he didn’t know and didn’t care about. And he even cheered for Armin, admitting that his show was also sexy, playing with the idea of watching an underage, innocent girl on the stage. Lots of patrons liked his dance but Jean was waiting.

Expecting.

The Pussycat Dolls’  _ Buttons  _ blasted from the loudspeakers. Jean pulled hard from his t-shirt as soon as high heels clacked on the stage, steady steps in sync with the music, approaching to stop right in front of him.

Marco,  _ no _ , **Gina** stared at him from above, long black waves falling over her shoulders. A tight long-sleeved crop top decorated with white lace and matching fitting pants covered his skin. Jean knew that those boobs and hips were not real, but it didn’t make it less… seductive.

Her belly was on display, her makeup flawless and the lip sync was already killing him.

> _ I'm telling you loosen up my buttons, baby, but you keep fronting _
> 
> _ Saying what you going to do to me, but I ain't seen nothing _

She swayed in front of the pole, at its back, facing him the whole time, eyes fixed on Jean. She went up and down, hands caressing the metal bar in a way that made the spectators wish it would be them.  She went down opening her legs, touching her skin, faking arousal even when he could swear there was fire in her eyes. Gina stood, jumping on the pole, falling from it in a slow movement of hips as if she was rubbing herself with it.

Jean’s breathing hitched, rubbing a hand over his lips in a vain attempt to make the need of kissing that skin disappear. He crossed his legs and Gina followed the movement, a mischievous smile curving her full, dark red lips.

> _ I'm a sexy mama who knows just how to get what I want,  _
> 
> _ and what I want to do is spring this on you _

She touched her clothing, hooking thumbs on the waistband of her trousers, stroking her thighs, fake hips, real ass, slapping herself.

> _ Baby, can't you see how these clothes are fitting on me, _
> 
> _ and the heat coming from this beat? _

And then she pulled from them to reveal a skin-tight pair of lacey shorts and they didn’t cover her ass completely. Jean almost bit his hand in despair, swallowing a needy whimper, full boner under his leather jacket.

Mar— _ **Gina**_ finished his dance between glances and the most attractive lip-sync he’s ever seen, it was crazy how well she moved in high heels, the control over her body and how much she seemed to love it being on the stage.

She collected the notes thrown at her, winking at Jean and waving goodbye.

_ No, what the fuck? No, you’re not just leaving. _

Jean stood and walked straight to the counter, startling the woman behind it, “How do I get a private dance?” He pulled out his wallet, taking out a worn credit card. The brunette chuckled.

“Aren’t we eager? Is it your first time here?” Jean shook his head.

“Second. I’d like to see Gina?” The woman nodded, taking out a black notebook.

“Lucky you, she has some time free before the next dance. Room number 2 should be available” Jean stared at her, squinting.

“Would you take it if I make a reservation for tomorrow as well?” The woman nodded, turning the page.

“Her spots are free and she just dances once so, if she says yes, you may have an hour and a half of her time” That wink brought a blush to his cheeks and he slammed the credit card on the counter.

“Ok, do that for tomorrow and whatever she has free now” The woman laughed through her nose, asking his name, address, and phone number.

He didn’t care about how much it would cost —higher than he expected anyway— he just needed it because it was way too embarrassing talking directly to him. Her.  _ Fuck this is confusing. _

So there he went, straight into room number two after showing the pass card to the bouncer. Jean wondered if it was the same room or if every single one of them looked exactly the same. He sat on the sofa, head full of ass, lips, and umber eyes once more.

His cock twitched in his pants, back into fullness and painting an embarrassing obvious bulge at the front of his pants. He didn’t hide it when the curtains opened revealing her biggest obsession in silk red robe and high heels.

Her eyes didn’t leave his as she strolled towards him and just when Jean spread his legs she looked down. Gina’s firm steps faltered, her lips parted, eyes raised from crotch to eyes.

“Jean” her breathy moan lit a flame inside him, big hands coming to the top of the silk robe she was wearing, pulling until her cleavage was visible enough. She got herself together quite fast, taking a deep breath. “Ok, no touching unless I say it so” She tilted over him, caging his head between strong hands and grabbing the back of the sofa.

“Ok” Jean would agree to almost anything she’d ask. 

“Can you guess what I got in my pockets?” Her thin clothes had indeed two pockets but Jean was way too busy staring into his big eyes and full lips, lost in her smooth voice.

“I d—I don’t know” He was still able to put words together into a somewhat coherent sentence and, at this point, it could be considered a miracle. Lust ate him from the inside, canting his hips upwards in a desperate attempt to rub himself with  _ anything _ .

“Hmmm” Gina’s back straightened, hips never touching his. She shoved her hands inside the pockets to take out a small bottle and a shiny package. He knew both items and he knew them well.

“What are y—”

“Do you oppose the idea of me using these with you?” Jean shook his head, breath hitching and blood traveling straight to his dick, “then, baby, get ready for the ride of your life.”

“Fuck” Jean has never felt so ready and yet so unprepared in his entire sexual life. Gina took his wrists, placing them over his head and pinning them down with just one hand. Sweet vanilla perfume pulled from his belly upwards, a floating sensation that made his eyes flutter in delight. “Fuck. Shit. Hmmm, oh fuck” He was way too deep in her spell even when she hasn’t touched him yet.

“You swear a lot” she giggled, fingers touching his chest and lower, stopping right at his belt, “can I?”

“Please” A deep moan escaped his lips as soon as she cupped the strain on his trousers, “anything you want, please, just… do it, please”

“We don’t have time to do what I really want to but I have some ideas, handsome” She shoved her hand inside his underwear, a tight grip around his shaft, curving Jean’s spine. She leaned over him, whispering in his ear, “and you’ll have a  _ hard _ time to get up after I’m done with you”

She pulled his cock out, biting her lip, analyzing it. Jean shortened the distance between their mouths but Gina pulled back out of reach. He wasn’t proud of the frustrated noise he made, needy and desperate.

“Oh, no, sweetheart, you’re not going to ruin my makeup. I’ll gotta get to work after this” She teased. But Jean didn’t have much time to grumble about it, not when her hand stroked right below the crown of his cock, pulling softly in  _ just the right way _ .

“Fuck, Gina, I’m not going to last” A choked moan and a slight tremble followed his words, squirming under her.

“You want me bad, don’t you?” He nodded and she let his hands go free, “grab my ass, honey”

Jean placed his hands on firm, wide thighs, taking them up, up, up until they surrounded her waist under the robe, resting finally on her naked ass.

She was wearing nothing underneath and Jean was losing his mind.

He’d complain when she let go of his dick, pre oozing from the tip in every twitch. But she grabbed the condom, unrolling it over his cock. Jean wanted so much. He wanted her to suck him, he wanted to cover her body with kisses, to taste her mouth, to bend her over the sofa and fuck her until she was screaming.

But then she raised on her knees, fingers coated in lube while pouring some over Jean’s erection “Pull from my asscheeks, baby, wide open” and that right there, the expectation and hunger, was much better than anything he could think off.

His gland brushed over warm wetness and then it just slipped inside, just the tip, more than enough to make them both gasp. Gina sat slowly on his cock, the pressure and tightness sending sparks of pleasure all over his belly and back.

“You fill me up so good, ah, Jean” He looked up, mesmerized with her shiny lips, glossy eyes, and dark hair framing that beautiful face. And he saw her expression change in pure bliss after a harsh snap of hips, “oh, fuck”

Her voice shivered and so did Jean, “baby you are perfect” Gina threw her head back, swallowing sounds and grabbing Jean’s arms, rocking her hips over him, “fuck, fuck, you move so good”

“Jean” Her breathless staccato moans showed how much she loved the praise, jumping frenzied on his cock, “come on, give it to me, move” He obliged, of course he did.

Jean braced himself on her ass and his hips showed no mercy as soon as he knew what she really wanted. But it was a lost battle against the inevitable, his balls drew up and he got into the point of no return, losing it.  He closed his eyes tensing his body, hearing from above him barely a whisper “Jean I’m, oh fuck, I’m coming”. And he fought the high of the climax, opening his eyes to see Gina biting her lower lip hard, tensing and trembling over him.

He emptied his load inside the condom squeezed by her tight hole and watching a dark wet spot appearing on the front of her robe. Sharp gasps and moans filled the room and Jean buried his face on her neck as soon as she fell over him.

He scattered kisses on her soft skin, taking the liberty of moving his hands from ass to back, holding her tight. And it was short, way too short. She pulled away from him, kissing his cheek and standing.

“See you around, Jean” She fixed her robe, took the condom foil, lube, and left.

And right at the curtain, he saw her warm smile disappear.

_ What... _

_ What the fuck did just happened here. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooops!


End file.
